lunanerafandomcom-20200213-history
Luna Nera: Le Città Perdute
Luna Nera: Le Città Perdute (translation: Black Moon: The Lost Cities) is a fantasy novel by Tiziana Triana. The story is about Ade. It was first released on November 28, 2019. Synopsis Official synopsis (Italian): :Italia, Diciassettesimo secolo. Adelaide (Ade), sedici anni, corre e tiene per mano Valente, suo fratello, che è ancora un bambino. Deve scappare da Torre Rossa e dalla casa in cui è cresciuta, perché l'accusa che le pende sulla testa porta dritta al rogo: stregoneria. Già qualche giorno prima, al mercato, avrebbe rischiato di essere linciata, se non fosse accorso in suo aiuto Pietro, un giovane attraente che è appena tornato al villaggio dopo gli studi a Roma. Nella campagna laziale, tra le torri di guardia dismesse dell'esercito romano, boschi frondosi e ruscelli, riparato da un muro di rovi, si nasconde un gruppo di donne che si sussurra pratichino la magia nera. Nessuno sa chi siano né da dove vengano; reclutano e proteggono ragazze come Ade, che la società ha messo al bando. È qui - in un mondo di sole donne, ciascuna delle quali ha una storia avventurosa alle spalle - che Ade e il suo fratellino trovano rifugio e vengono iniziati alle arti del gruppo. A questa comunità femminile in odore di stregoneria danno una caccia spietata i benandanti, capitanati da Sante, il padre di Pietro: una congrega di uomini forti che hanno un solo nemico - le streghe -, e un potente sostenitore - la Chiesa cattolica. Solo che Pietro non crede nelle streghe, e soprattutto si è innamorato di Ade dal primo momento in cui l'ha vista. Rough translation: :Italy, seventeenth century. Adelaide (Ade), sixteen, runs and holds Valente, her brother, who is still a child, by the hand. She must run away from Torre Rossa and the house where she grew up, because the accusation hanging over her head leads straight to the stake: witchcraft. A few days earlier, at the market, she would have risked being lynched, if Pietro, an attractive young man who had just returned to the village after studying in Rome, had not come to her aid. In the countryside, among the abandoned watchtowers of the Roman army, leafy woods and streams, sheltered by a wall of brambles, there is a group of women who whisper practicing black magic. Nobody knows who they are or where they come from; they recruit and protect girls like Ade, who have been banish from society. It is here - in a world of women only, each of whom has an adventurous story behind it - that Ade and her little brother find refuge and are initiated into the group arts. The benandanti, led by Sante, Pietro's father, give a ruthless hunt to this female community in the smell of witchcraft: a congregation of strong men who have only one enemy - the witches - and a powerful supporter - the Catholic Church. Except that Pietro does not believe in witches, and above all he has fallen in love with Ade from the first moment he saw her. Plot summary Characters * Ade * Pietro * Valente * Sante Release Gallery External links * References Category:Luna Nera Wiki